


451 по Фаренгейту

by Bride_Of_Roses



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, F/M, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_Roses/pseuds/Bride_Of_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она читала, читала и читала, запихивая в себя разнообразные миры и судьбы, учась тому, чему никогда бы не научилась раньше, открывая для себя совершенно новые эмоции и вспоминая о старых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	451 по Фаренгейту

**Author's Note:**

> В мире, созданном Брэдбери, человечество жжёт книги.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 по заданию на спецквест.  
> Брэдбери!AU.  
> Бета - Askramandora .

Вдоль дороги были расставлены щиты, и на всех, без исключения, холодно улыбалось одно лицо, размноженное в сотнях и тысячах копий. Белль старалась не смотреть, что у неё получалось плохо, и тогда она крепче прижимала к сердцу свою ношу и ускоряла шаг. В конце концов, Белль просто побежала.  
  
Машины проносились мимо неё на безумной скорости: ещё не так давно автомобиль Белль тоже проезжал здесь, и она, помнится, думала, как скучно, должно быть, бродить вдоль шоссе на своих двоих. Она всегда смотрела на них с долей презрения — на тех, кто предпочитал прогулки быстрой езде. «Больные люди», — думалось ей с далёкой жалостью. Её жизнь состояла из подружек, сплетен и телевизора, а всё остальное мерещилось чем-то мерзким и невозможным. Конечно, Белль слышала от отца-пожарного, что кое-кто в их славном городе ещё пытается критиковать новый строй, но таких становится всё меньше. Когда она спросила, что именно защищают эти люди, отец нахмурился и велел Белль больше не заговаривать на подобные темы. Она хотела спросить ещё раз, но по телевизору началась вечерняя развлекательная программа, и вопрос забылся сам собой.  
  
А потом Белль нашла её.  
  
Книгу.  
  
Она лежала прямо перед их домом, грязная, обтрепавшаяся, с полустёртыми страницами. Поначалу Белль приняла её за какой-то камень и осторожно ткнула носком туфли, думая, что надо велеть садовнику убрать это отсюда. Камень внезапно оказался мягким и податливым. Белль и сама не поняла, зачем присела на корточки и взяла в руки эту странную вещь, но следующим она осознала, что листает слипшиеся страницы.  
  
Белль не умела читать, как и все — или почти все — в Сторибруке. Её поколение увидело свет спустя сто лет после повсеместного приказа о сжигании книг. Конечно, необходимость учиться чтению отпала сама собой: чтобы переключать кнопки на пульте, достаточно знать несколько цифр или же запомнить голосовые команды. Белль знала и то, и то, и немало гордилась своими достижениями.  
  
Гордилась ровно до того момента, как поняла, что кто-то в их мире умеет много больше. Например, различать эти символы и чёрточки, явно несущие в себе какой-то смысл.  
  
С того дня книга жила под подушкой Белль, и ночами Белль тайком доставала её, гладила ладонями шершавые страницы и шевелила губами, делая вид, что читает. Пару недель она довольствовалась таким времяпрепровождением, затем потихоньку, под видом проснувшегося интереса к работе отца, начала узнавать у него, где живут те, которых подозревают в хранении книг.  
  
Никто поначалу не пускал Белль на порог. Люди смеялись ей в лицо и захлопывали двери. Были такие, кто и вовсе грозил пожаловаться правительству.  
  
Не жаловались. Белль знала это точно, потому что тогда отец бы ей сказал.  
  
Наконец, она отыскала одного старика, который, после долгих уговоров, решился всё-таки научить Белль читать. Обучение заняло мало времени: она оказалась прилежной ученицей с отменной памятью и уже к исходу жаркого лета полностью прочла найденную книгу, оказавшуюся сказкой о красавице и чудовище. Прочитанное так тронуло Белль, что она с жадностью погрузилась в поиски новых книг, совершенно забыв при этом: город никогда не одобрит её увлечения. Она читала, читала и читала, запихивая в себя разнообразные миры и судьбы, учась тому, чему никогда бы не научилась раньше, открывая для себя совершенно новые эмоции и вспоминая о старых.  
  
И вот теперь, попавшись собственному отцу, Белль бежала прочь от дома, не в силах дальше мириться с тем, что требовало от неё общество. С ней осталась лишь та самая книга, первая в длинном списке, с которой Белль не смогла бы расстаться.  
  
Они настигли её, конечно: человеческие ноги не могут развить ту же скорость, что полицейские машины. Белль кричала и отбивалась, пока мужчины в форме выкручивали ей руки, платье порвалось, но всё это было неважно, главной задачей оставалось сохранить книгу. Лишить её Белль не смогли и вместе с ней запихнули в машину. Белль сидела, трясясь от холода, негодования и страха, прижимала к себе книгу и старалась ни о чём не думать. По приезду её отвели в какую-то комнату, в которой стояло лишь два стула и стол, и оставили одну. Белль села на ближайший стул и принялась ждать своей участи.  
  
А потом к ней пришёл он. Тот самый человек с плакатов, который только и умел, что холодно улыбаться. Он зачем-то опирался на трость, и костюм его был самым лучшим костюмом из тех, что повидала Белль. Человек был властью и мог сотворить с Белль всё, что ему угодно.  
  
— Зачем тебе эта книга? — спросил человек. Колючие глаза его внимательно разглядывали Белль.  
  
— Зачем вам эта трость? — тут же спросила Белль.  
  
— Она помогает мне ходить, — ответил человек абсолютно без удивления.  
  
— Она помогает мне жить, — в тон ему ответила Белль.  
  
Человек молча смотрел на неё, очень долго. У него было худое лицо, а волосы чуть вились.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что в моей власти прямо сейчас сжечь тебя вместе с этой твоей книжкой?  
  
Белль сжалась от страха.  
  
— Тогда вы никогда не узнаете, что в ней написано! — дрожащим голосом отозвалась она. — И я умру, а вы будете помнить, что я умерла, зная больше, чем вы!  
  
Белль прикусила губу и закрыла глаза. Пусть! Она убеждала себя, что готова умереть, потому что мир этот ей невыносим, когда услышала:  
  
— Ты веришь, что книги обладают властью?  
  
Человек с плакатов всё ещё рассматривал её, и на этот раз его взгляд был каким-то… заинтересованным.  
  
Белль сглотнула и быстро утёрла выступившие слёзы.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она искренне. — Я верю, что властью обладает тот, кто их читает.  
  
Человек ещё какое-то время постоял, ничего не говоря, затем кивнул и вышел, не оглядываясь. Удивлённая Белль несколько следующих часов ждала смерти, но вместо палача за ней пришла какая-то строгая женщина и отвела в другую комнату, гораздо более уютную и обжитую. Там Белль просидела до самого вечера, когда дверь отворилась, и внутрь вошёл тот самый человек с плакатов.  
  
— Ты убедила меня, дорогая, — сказал он мягко, не утрудив себя иным приветствием, подвинул стул к кровати Белль, сел на него и выжидающе опёрся на свою трость. — Теперь научи меня читать.


End file.
